powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Inducement
The power to cause death, either instantly or after certain time. Sub-power of Death Manipulation. Variation of Inducement. Opposite to Life Inducement. Also Called *Death Evocation *Death Touch *Fatal Touch *Killing Effect/Touch *Instant Death/Killing *Necrogenesis *Physical Death Inducement Capabilities User can kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. Variations *'Death Breath:' Breath deathly energies. *'Death Beam:' Fire a beam that kills on contact. *'Death Blast:' Shoot blast that causes instant death on contact. *'Death Bomb:' Create an explosion of killing forces. *'Death Bullet:' Shoot a killing bullet at an opponent. *'Death By Horror': Literally scare one's victim to death via Fear Inducement. *'Death By Laughter:' Kill an opponent by having them laugh to death. *'Death By Sex:' Kill by sexual intercourse. *'Death Constructs:' Create constructs from killing energy. *'Death Field Projection:' Create a field that kills anything within the user's area. *'Death Infusion:' Infuse a weapon with killing forces. *'Death Inscription:' To write (or rip) a victim's name on a object or within a book inducing death. *'Death Recreation:' Recreate and relive the moment of ones death. *'Death Shadow:' Possess a lethal shadow. *'Death Song:' Cause death by emitting sound. *'Death Virus:' Set a lethal virus on an opponent. *'Death Wave:' Create a wave of killing energy. *'Deoxygenation:' Kill by removing oxygen. *'Double Hit Kill:' Kill with two hits. *'Drowning:' Kill by filling lungs with water. *'Fatal Countenance:' True form can kill anyone that looks upon it. *'Fatal Touch:' Physical contact with the user can kill. *'Heart Attack:' Kill by causing heart attack. *'Heart Rip:' Kill by removing the heart. *'Killing Eyes:' Kill by look. *'Kiss of Death:' Kill an opponent with a kiss. *'Knowledge Projection:' Kill an opponent by overloading their mind with knowledge. *'Necrosis Inducement:' Cause premature cellular death, which can lead to eventual death of victim. *'One Hit Kill:' Kill with one hit. *'Oneiric Slaying:' Kill via dreams/nightmares. *'Severing': Kill by severing the life-line. *'Suicide Inducement:' Make the victim kill themselves. *'Team Wipe': Kill entire team at once. Associations * Age Manipulation * Biological Manipulation * Blood Manipulation * Bone Removal * Curse Inducement * Death Aspect Manifestation * Death Manipulation * Death Sense * Decomposition Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Disintegration * Eternal Rest Inducement * Extinction Inducement * Grim Reaper Physiology * Inducement * Lethal Physiology * Life-Force Absorption * Life Perception - perceiving the life flow of the target and damage it. * Necrosis Inducement * Omnicide * Organic Manipulation * Poison Generation * Probability Manipulation * Soul Destruction * Summoning something to do the deed. * Unavertable Death * Unrestricted Murdering * Vice Inducement * Wound Transferal * Winter Manipulation Limitations *Death Negation can negate the effects of dying. *Users of Immortality are immune. *Users of Amortality are immune since they are not alive and cannot die. *Users of Undead Pulse are immune since their are both alive and undead in perfect equilibrium. *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *Users of Resurrection can undo the damage. *Users may be limited on how many times they may kill (this also includes the targets they can kill at a time). *May require physical contact. Known Users Anime/Manga Live Television Known Objects See also: Artifact of Death. *Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life (Bionicle); via removing life *The Reckoning (The Books of the Beginning) *Death Notes (Death Note) *The Cursed Idol (Happy Tree Friends) *Straw dolls (Hell Girl) *Keys (Keys to the Kingdom) *Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) *Dainsleif (Norse Mythology) *Last Word (Planescape) *The Mortal Blade/Fushigiri (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice); when unsheathed *The Goal (Super Mario Series) *Ramus Mortium (Witches of East End) *Argentium (Witches of East End) *Blade of Azrael (Lucifer) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Lich Adventure Time.png|The Lich (Adventure Time) Blight 800.jpg|Thanks to his power over radiation, Blight's (Batman Beyond) very touch is lethal. FAMILY_GUY_DEATH.gif|Death (Family Guy) is able to instantly kill any living being he touches, even if he didn't want to. Soul Gem.jpg|The Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) has absolute control over all aspects of life and death, and thus can be used to kill anyone instantly, such as when it was used by Thanos to kill off half the life in the universe. Kaine Spiderman.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) accomplishes this via his trademark "Mark of Kaine." Omega_Red.jpg|Omega Red (Marvel Comics) secretes "Death Spores" that kill anyone that breathes them in. Elixir's Touch.jpg|Just by touching them for a few seconds, Joshua Foley/Elixir (Marvel Comics) can use his powers to harm others, to cause different types of illness, massive swellings and organ failure. Anime/Manga File:Zed_using_Death.png|Zed (Code:Breaker) using his ability Death to induce death by draining life from his victims. File:Sakura_using_Rare_Kind_powers.png|Sakura Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) using her Rare Kind's Death God powers, draining vitality, and prolonged exposure would lead to death. Light Yagami.jpeg|Light Yagami's (Death Note) signature method of killing with the Death Note was causing heart attacks,... Light's End.gif|...which he ironically died from as well after Ryuk wrote his name in the notebook. File:Mikami_Kills_Demegawa.gif|Teru Mikami (Death Note) killing Hitoshi Demegawa with the Death Note. Bloodman appearance.png|Bloodman (Fairy Tail) can cause countless people to die without so much as touching or looking at them, his enemies even flee in terror and say he is the "God of Death", and as a Spriggan 12 member he is even more dangerous. Zeref.png|Zeref (Fairy Tail) can produce uncontrollable Death Magic to steal the lives of anyone once he remembers the importance of a human life. Ai Enma (Hell Girl).jpg|Ai Enma (Hell Girl) brings instant death after ferrying souls to Hell. Gray Demon using Dark Snow.png|A Gray Demon (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Dark Snow to release numerous tiny, black particles that instantly kills anyone that comes into contact with. Hellmaster Phibrizzo (Slayers) Death_orbs.jpg|Hellmaster Phibrizzo (Slayers) can induce death in anyone living just by breaking one of his Death Orbs. Shikipowers.png|Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) can trigger the time of death on almost anything where he can see the lines and dot of death, whether it is a living creature or not, just by tracing a cutting tool along them. File:Hand_and_Gun.png|Pegasus J. Crawford (Yu-Gi-Oh) inflicted a Penalty Game - Hand and Gun - onto Keith for cheating, forcing him to shoot himself in an illusion, which nevertheless, truly killed Keith. Video Games Mortal Blade Sekiro.jpg|The Mortal Blade/Fushigiri (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) causes anyone who removes it from its sheath to immediately die, making it impossible for anyone who does not possess Retroactive Immortality like Sekiro to wield it. Abyss MvC2.jpg|Abyss (Marvel vs Capcom 2), the Armor of Erosion, potentially has the power to reduce the Earth to primordial times, killing all life in the process. Yuyuko Saigyouji 1.jpg|Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou Project) Ghostly Girl in the Netherworld Tower. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) Samael H.png|Samael (Valkyrie Crusade) Live Television/Movies Zoe Benson.png|Zoe Benson (American Horror Story: Coven) is a witch whose notable magic power is "Black Widow", which causes those who she has sexual intercourse with to hemorrhage violently and die. Necrokinesis_Charon.gif|Charon (Charmed) Necrokinesis_Angel_of_Death.gif|Angel of Death (Charmed) Charity Magic Death Bolt Kills Marisol.gif|Charity Callaghan Magic Death Bolt Kills Marisol(Charmed 2018) File:Jadis_the_White_Witch.jpg|Jadis (The Chronicles of Narnia) possessed the Deplorable Word, the ultimate weapon that killed every being in her dimension except her. The-Grudge-the-grudge-series-23272023-656-352.png|Toshio Saeki (The Grudge) Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki (The Grudge) will cause death after cursing her victims. File:Lily_murder.gif|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is notorious for using the Killing Curse to induce instant death. File:Cedric_(Harry_Potter)_death.gif|Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) using the killing curse to instantly kill Cedric Diggory. Pantallazo-2.png|Jorge (Los Protegidos) can kill anyone he touches. Lucifer (Supernatural) kill pagan gods.gif|Lucifer (Supernatural) Lenore-dies.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) kills the vampire Lenore with a touch. Others grim-reaper.jpg|Grim Reaper/Death (Folklore) can instantaneously bring upon death by manipulating probability. Phantom Grindhouse adn Watercolors.jpg|Phantom (Grindhouse and Watercolors) is able to the end the life of anyone - no matter how immortal they seem - through the use of his silver scissors. Videos Death's Intro... Supernatural S5E21 Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Inducement Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries